Party
by Zondaria
Summary: Parties aren't always fun. DISCONTINUED.


Despite what the title may infer, this fic is not exactly happy. But it's not what you could call dark either. The way this is written may be different from what I usually write but the reason for that is because for this story I actually sat down and thought about what was going into the words. My other fics were really just spur of the moment and they were all pretty light hearted. This one is neither of those things. So I'm sorry if you're confused as to the variation in writing styles. But let us not dwell on this matter. The summary is that Edward stayed on the Amestris side of the gate after the movie's end. Yes, I know it's overdone but I don't care! The ending of the movie was a bit of a let down. Especially for Roy/Ed fans. But my ranting is over. Oh, and for all who haven't seen the movie, MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! So on to the story…after I say that I own nothing.

----------------

Party

----------------

There was a simple reason Edward Elric avoided parties. He was expected to socialize. And while that in itself wasn't a problem, because he could mingle with the best of them, he would rather just keep to himself and maybe hover in a corner somewhere, unnoticed.

But currently, there was no corner available so Edward opted for escaping to the balcony instead.

Gold eyes swept over the battle-ragged city of Central. Such destruction. It was sad. Ed sighed and closed his eyes. An instant later, Ed wished he hadn't. When he closed his eyes, scenes of the devastation caused by Eckhart replayed themselves over and over. A grotesque movie on the screen of his closed eyelids.

Unconsciously, his left hand rose to caress his automail arm. The cold steel under his fingers somehow soothed his troubled mind and he exhaled heavily. Twin gold orbs reappeared but they didn't see the destroyed buildings and stains of blood that had long since settled into the cracks of the stone streets. They looked beyond at something far away, something only Edward could see.

Music played serenely and steadily, signaling that the party was still in full swing. But for Ed, it was just an annoying collection of noise that accentuated his visions. Envy in the form of the Oroborus, Noah, raising her hands to beg him to take her with him to the other side, then a vision of his father, bleeding in Envy's mouth and sacrificing himself to send Ed back home.

Edward let out a shaky breath, dimly aware that the music in the background had gotten louder.

"Edward?"

---------------

The air was unusually stiff for an affair that was supposed to be a celebration of the fact that they had all survived the encounter with the woman named Eckhart. Why everyone was being so formal was a mystery.

"General."

Roy's eye twitched. When was Havoc going to get the fact that he was no longer a General?

Havoc tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Hey General. You look pretty gloomy for being at a party. What's wrong?"

Roy glared at him malevolently and snapped, "I can be gloomy and moody if I want to, damn it. And I'm not a General anymore."

Havoc scratched at the back of his head with a big apologetic grin, "Oh, right, sorry."

"What do you want Havoc?"

"I just wanted to know if you're alright. You've been walking around in a daze since the parry began like you're looking for something…" Havoc studied him closely, "or maybe…some'one'."

"That's ridiculous." Roy stated firmly. But as he turned away to return to wandering his way through the room, Havoc was sure he spied a faint dusting of rouge on the other man's cheeks. The blonde smiled a smile that spoke of a thousand smart-ass comments and decided to follow Roy around and point him in the right direction.

Toward the blonde teenager out on the balcony.

---------------

Roy inched his way through the middle of the dance floor, wishing he'd stuck to skirting around the edges because the many spinning and waltzing couples kept cutting in front of him as he tried to walk.

The classical music rang loudly in his ears as he finally succeeded in dislodging himself from the crowd. But he didn't stray too far for fear of getting lost. He'd never been inside of the Armstrong estate before and admittedly, it was quite the intimidating sight. Both on the outside 'and' the inside.

Every room had high ceilings with buttresses to bear the weight of the roof, beautiful vases were arranged on either side of every doorway, overflowing with flowers, pictures and portraits of past generations of the proud family lined the main hallway in frames larger that the average sized adult man. The occupants of the photos glared menacingly down as though enraged that someone had dared to set foot on the estates sacred floors.

Roy felt a chill race up his spine as he looked at the staring eyes that seemed to be telling him to grow a backbone. Wonderful. Just what he needed…a (metaphorical) lecture from a bunch of dead people. Roy continued his journey passed the hall, ignoring the accusing glares and urging whispers only he himself could hear. Behind him the classical song ended and the couples paused to clap for the orchestra. Roy turned in time to see the members of said orchestra smile and bow as best they could while sitting down. They readjusted themselves and stated a new melody, one with and upbeat rhythm and the couples began to dance again, moving in circles in time with the faster music.

Roy watched this with a far away expression, not really caring about the festivities or the jubilant mood that seemed to have everyone else in a state of bliss. He sighed heavily and spied a huge, ornate set of double doors through which the night sky was clearly visible. The party was on the second floor so there must be a balcony.

'Perfect.' Roy thought. 'An opportunity to think and not be bothered.'

The dark-haired alchemist let his feet carry him forward of their own accord because Roy was only focused on the doors and finding a place to be alone with his feelings.

Sighing again, Roy extended his hand and grasped the large golden handle of one door, turned it, and pulled the surprisingly light door open. He stepped out onto the polished marble floor, not noticing, and not 'being' noticed by, the balcony's only other occupant. Roy's hand rested on the knob as the man just stood silently. He didn't move until he heard a shaky exhalation of breath quite a distance in front of him. His head snapped up.

"Edward?"

---------------

"Hey Havoc!"

Breda's loud, friendly greeting was abruptly cut of as said blonde man waved his hand through the air vigorously, signaling for the other to shut up.

"Well fine then." Breda grumbled. He was about to storm away and rejoin the party when Havoc put a finger to his lips and beckoned the man closer. He sighed, what was that nutcase up to this time? Just as the redhead reached Havoc, the Second Lieutenant wind milled his arms at someone across the room. Seconds later, Fuery and Falmon appeared, looking bewildered.

"Havoc, what-" Falmon began.

"Shhh…" Havoc whispered urgently. He stole a glance behind him at the balcony door, one of which was slightly ajar, before saying excitedly, "I just thought you all would like to catch the show."

"Show?"

"What show?" 

"What're you talking about?"

Havoc smiled widely, a sly glint in his eyes, "In due time friends, in due time. Be aware that I'm being nice to you. I could charge a fee. So many people would pay to see this." He snickered evilly.

Breda's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "See 'what' exactly?"

"Our Mustang romancing his little Edo-chan."

"WHAT?" Fuery exclaimed loudly. "But…why…where…What do you mean by romancing?"

Havoc beamed and clasped his hands together, his eyes adopted sparkles so bright that even Alex Louis Armstrong's would be put to shame and he said dreamily, "The setting is perfect! Alone together on a romantic balcony bathed in moonlight under a blanket of brilliant stars."

Falmon sweatdropped, "At least 'something' around here is brilliant."

Fuery grinned widely, "But, are they really…all alone?"

Breda cackled maniacally, "We don't want anyone to…disturb them…now do we?"

"Breda, no." Fuery protested.

"What? I said I 'wasn't' going to disturb them. And I'm not." He grinned with poorly hidden malice. "I'm going to spy on them."

"Breda, of all the mean, evil…"

Falmon cut him off, "I'm coming too. No way I'd ever miss this."

Breda and Falmon slowly tiptoed their way to the doors, leaving Fuery to stare after them in confusion and leaving Havoc still gazing up at the ceiling with his sparkly eyes. Once the blonde realized his audience was gone, he grabbed Fuery' wrist and dragged him off toward where the other two were crouching down behind a vase. The four men peeked through the glass and eagerly gazed upon the scene unfolding before them.

---------------

END CHAPTER ONE

Yes, I'm a bitch for stopping there. Yes, I suck. You can tell me any and all complaints in your review. I'm sorry but I must end here. We have a little family problem and I don't know when I'll be able to continue on with chapter two. But mark my words, I WILL continue. I promise. But for now, sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
